


On the Hunt

by Classylittlehobbit



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, man sass, revolutionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classylittlehobbit/pseuds/Classylittlehobbit
Summary: Lafayette has always been very good at getting what he wanted. 
He has always been a charming young man, Dazzling women with a smile or tempting men with a needy gaze. He’s a natural when it comes to being persuasive. This shouldn’t have been any different… Damn Americans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr to request fics and see them first! Classylittlehobbit :)

Lafayette has always been very good at getting what he wanted. 

He has always been a charming young man, Dazzling women with a smile or tempting men with a needy gaze. He’s a natural when it comes to being persuasive. This shouldn’t have been any different… Damn Americans. 

The French boy was absolutely head over heals for the American General. He has never craved someone more than this man. Washington had an air about him that drove Lafayette crazy. The man’s voice alone made his knees weak. Not to mention his intense gaze, making Laf avert his eyes with a blush. He should not feel like a blushing virgin, he’s Marque de Lafayette for Christ’s sakes! He makes others blush and fidget, not the other way around. Apparently General Washington was the exception. 

Walking into his generals tent, Lafayette put on a sly grin. He was on the hunt. “Good evening, sir.” The Frenchman drawled out as he draped himself across George’s chair. He knew this was considered inappropriate, but he just needed to get the generals attention. Besides, he was in the Washington’s good graces. George would never reprimand him, seeing it as an act of a friend. 

George looked up from the letter he was reading, to see the young French boy sitting across his chair. A smirk pulled at his lips, turning his eyes back to his letter. “Good evening, Lafayette. May I ask why you are in my chair? You are young and can handle standing, but my poor back cannot handle being up too long.” Washington spoke with gruff but teasing tone. He had come to stand next to the chair, setting the letter on the desk. Now he looked down at the boy, he couldn’t help the teasing smirk on his face. George has a soft spot for Laf. The boy is ambitious, smart, sly, beautiful… The general shook the thought from his head quickly. Lafayette wouldn’t want an old man like him. Getting his mind back on track, George tapped his comrades booted toe. “Are you so cruel that you will not move for me?” He asked softly. 

Lafayette tilted his head in a dramatic fashion. “Hmmm.” He hummed, before looking up from below his lashes. “You’ll have to make me general.” He purred. 

Washington’s breath caught in his throat at Lafayette’s challenge. He felt like a creepy old man for taking his statement the way he did. This was just teasing between two friends. Nothing more. “You are cruel my friend.” He sighed, turning to clean up his cluttered desk to distract himself from the tempting form in front of him. 

Friend. 

That’s all George thought of him. Lafayette felt stupid now for thinking he could ever change that fact. Body throbbing with heart ache, he got up from the chair and stood by. He wanted to get himself dismissed quickly so he could go lick his wounds. 

George eyed the Marque suspiciously as he took the now vacant seat. The usually bright and happy boy now seemed to be upset. “Lafayette are you okay?” He grabbed Laf’s coat to turn him so he could see his face. 

His pain only grew as the second passed, his eyes starting to water. He needed to get out of here. Laf turned and took a step to bolt just as George pulled at his coat. The conflicting force caused the boy to back and land across the generals lap. Now Laf was staring up at George’s eyes, his own blurred with tears. 

It seemed natural for George to hold him, besides, he didn’t want to poor boy to his the floor. He couldn’t help but note how well the thin French boy fit onto his larger thighs. He quickly snapped of his stupor when he noticed his friends tears. “Lafayette, what is wrong?” Washington asked softly, using his free hand to brush a stray hair always from the boy’s face. 

Lafayette owed his livelihood to the fact he acted on his instincts, it’s kept him alive. Here he was, being held by the man he was in love with, crying, and being comforted by his general. His instincts kicked in. Quickly closing what little distance was between them, Laf pressed his lips against George’s. It was needy, he was needy. Something changed in him as he poured his feelings for the general into this physical act. His frustration blew up till he burst. Pulling away, Lafayette crossed his arms and glared up at Washington. “DAMNIT GEORGE! Can you not see that I am in love with you! I have tried everything I know and you are still oblivious! I am done sir!” The French boy huffed, face still scrunched up in anger. 

All George could do was sit in shock. In the past fifteen seconds, he has been kissed and received a tongue lashing. His lips still tingled and his brain frazzled, putting together all this new information. Lafayette cared for him, loved him. His heart filled up with joy. He couldn’t help laughing at his boys outburst. 

At the booming laughter coming from the general, Laf only got angrier. “Do not laugh at me you horrible old man!” He pouted. “I will not be insulted by the likes of you.” The Marque made to get up, only to have the hand on his hip tighten, pulling him closer. 

George finally calmed down and nuzzles into Lafayette’s jaw. “Calm down my dear boy. Let me make it up to you.” The general smirked at the sharp intake of breath beneath him.


End file.
